Presently, there are a number of different lighting systems for simulating the light produced by a burning object such as a candle flame. Unfortunately, many of these devices fail to produce a realistic flickering light. Furthermore, the prior art devices tend to be costly to construct or unreliable to operate. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to substantially improve upon the prior art by providing an improved lighting device and process for producing a realistic, candle-like flickering light that is inexpensive to construct and reliable and efficient to operate.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the simulated candle lighting art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for producing a light having a candle like flicker wherein the device includes a first light source oscillating between an off and an on state and a second light source oscillating between and on and an off state and the oscillation of the first light source is independent of the oscillation of the second light source.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for producing a light having a candle like flicker that includes a first light source that is in a visibly on state, a second light source visibly oscillating between an on and an off state, and a third light source visibly oscillating between an on and an off state wherein the oscillation of the second light source is independent of the oscillation of the third light source.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.